Not So Broken
by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel
Summary: I was a music teacher with experimental physicists as best friends. The were working with black holes and in hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to kick the machine they said created a black hole. Live and learn right? Spock/OC Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, S.D.A here and I'm really sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. Life has been pretty horrible to me lately but I have been trying. For those of you who are reading any of my other stories, I will be updating those in the next week or so. Hopefully anyways.

Anyways so this is a fic that I haven't been able to get out of my head for a long time so I decided I may as well post it on here.

I do NOT own Star Trek, I only own the characters you don't recognize.

Mundane. Boring. Uneventful. Depressing.

Those are just a few of the words I would have chosen to describe my life after he left. It's been three years and I still don't know why, I still don't know why he left me without saying anything. No texts, no calls or emails and to this day I still can't figure out what hurt the most. The fact that he left me alone in the first place, or the fact that he thought I didn't deserve a reason and I try my damndest to get over it. I kept telling myself that if someone who was supposed to have loved me could leave me with no word, then they didn't deserve my time or energy. It didn't work but I never let it show, I never let anyone else see the hurt. I would go about my life as normal as I could during the day but at night when I was home alone I would wallow in my own self-pity and sadness.. I thought I was broken beyond repair, but then something happened that changed my life forever.

That morning was the same as any other; I got up, showered, ate some breakfast and then went to work. I was a music teacher at a local university while also being the vocalist for a somewhat famous rock band. The band itself was comprised of other teachers from the university with each member agreeing that our teaching came first so we would record and tour during holidays.

I left my apartment and decided to catch the bus into work instead of making the twenty minute walk and decided I'd head to the cafeteria first to grab some coffee. As soon as the bus stopped I headed off to get my caffeine fix and as I left the queue after paying for my drink I noticed two of my band members sitting eating their breakfast so I decided to head over and join them,

"Morning you two," I greeted sliding into the one of the available seats at the table.

"Morning," They both replied in unison.

"So Chris, Bex, how go the experiments?" I asked after taking a long sip of my drink and smiling as I felt the heavenly liquid warm me up.

Chris and Bex were both experimental physicists but at the same time there was not many people on this earth that could rock as hard as those two. I could never fully understand their research or what it was exactly they were doing but I managed to understand it was something to do with black holes,

"Not so good," Bex replied pushing away her now empty cereal bowl.

"Yeah, we just can't seem to..." Started Chris but I cut her off with a wave of my hands.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I never really understand what it is that you guys do," I said with a sheepish smile.

They both just shook their heads at me and smiled,

"So then why bother asking if you don't understand it?" Asked Chris.

"I was just trying to be polite," I said putting my hands in the air in mock surrender. More often than not the three of us could argue for hours over this particular subject but I really didn't have the energy to do it today.

"Alright, but you should come over to the lab after classes and take a look for yourself. It looks a lot cooler than it sounds," Said Bex looking at her watch for the time.

"Sounds like a plan, when we're don't there we can head over to my place for some food and band practice," I replied picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulders getting ready to head off to my first class.

"Sounds good, I'll text Tom at lunch and let him know where and when to meet us," Said Chris as both her and Bex also picked up their bags. We all waved goodbye to each other and headed off to our respective departments.

Classes started off pretty slow in the morning but began to pick up after lunch. My last class of the day didn't have many students in it so I let them practice their own pieces for their upcoming exams while I graded papers for some of my younger students. Before I knew it all my classes had ended for the day so I made my way to the physics department stopping in at the cafeteria on my way for another coffee. It only took me ten minutes or so to reach Chris and Bex's lab and I knocked on the door twice before heading in,

"Hey guys," I said before taking a seat next to one of the computers at the side of the room, but they didn't even acknowledge me.

They must have been super frustrated because there was nothing but cussing coming from the pair of them. They were both hovering over the same laptop and curiosity got the better of me so I made my way over to take a look, but I couldn't understand a damn thing on the screen. It was a mixture of letters, numbers and weird symbols and after a particularly nasty curse from Chris I decided I'd had enough of being ignored,

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" I teased leaning over Chris's ear and both girls jumped and turned around to look at me. Luckily for me I had great reflexes and managed to avoid bumping heads with Chris.

"What the fuck Kyra!" They both shouted.

"Nice of y'all to acknowledge my existence," I laughed moving to sit in my previous seat.

"Sorry, it's been a terrible day so far, and it doesn't look like it's gonna get better any time soon," Sighed Bex as she ran a hand through her short black hair.

"What's up? If you need to give me some fancy scientific answer, don't. Just dumb it down enough that I'll understand it," I replied finishing my coffee and moving to put it in the bin nearby.

"Well you know that we're working with string theory yes? And you know that we're working with black holes right? Well black holes are formed when stars die and their massive bulk collapsing in on itself creating intense gravitational fields. The application of string theory to study black holes is one of the most significant pieces of evidence in favour of string theory"* Said Chris.

"No-one has 'seen' a black hole, but we scientists have observed gravitational evidence consistent with predictions about them, so most of us believe they exist. Now what Chris and I are trying to do is to create our own black hole but this stupid machine isn't working properly and we don't know why," Finished Bex gesturing to a large machine towards the centre of the room connected to loads of different cables and computers.

"Alright, see now that I kind of understood," I said moving over to take a closer look at the black hole machine, careful to avoid tripping over or disconnecting any wires.

"Be careful, the last thing we need is yet another bloody malfunction," Sighed Bex as she typed stuff up on a different laptop.

Now that she and Chris had their backs turned to me I decided I'd try a little percussion maintenance on the malfunctioning machine . What I was gonna do usually worked on my guitar amps when they weren't working properly, and in hindsight it was a really stupid move in my part. I lifted my leg up and kicked the machine as hard as I could without hurting myself, the resounding crack as my foot hit it echoed around the lab making both Chris and Bex shriek and turn around to see what I did,

"What the HELL did you just do?! I told you to be careful!" Bex yelled at me as Chris ran forward to inspect any damage I'd caused.

"Hey it usually works with the amps," I protested although I knew there was a big difference.

"YOU THINK THIS MACHINE IS MARGINALLY COMPARABLE TO A FUCKING AMP! THIS IS THOUSANDS OF POUNDS WORTH OF EQUIPMENT AND YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE AUDACITY TO KICK IT!?" Bex screamed at me gesturing wildly to the machine.

I just smiled sheepishly and shrugged, I didn't think it was all that bad and it still seemed to work judging by the noises it made as Chris fiddled with it,

"Hey it still works, kind of anyways. What's the worst that could happen from one little kick," I replied picking up my messenger bag from the chair I was sitting on.

I honestly wished that I hadn't said that because as Chris fiddled with the machine some more, she pressed a button that caused the machine to make a really weird whirring noise and then everything went black.

*Now if any of that black hole/string theory stuff is wrong then I apologize. I got most of that off Black Holes for dummies I think it was. Anyways if you enjoyed it review, if not... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeelllloooo all! Chapter two here. Again I apologize if I get anything wrong in this chapter, I'm still noobish when it comes to the Star Trek 'verse so bear with me a little.

Again I DONT own Star Trek, if i did then I'd be able to afford a damn bed... the only thing I own is the characters you don't recognize.

_(Stardate 2258.42) Onboard the Starship Enterprise_

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was currently sitting in his captains chair swivelling left to right, trying to appease the boredom that had fallen on the ship after the defeat of the criminal Nero and his men,

"Lt Uhura, are we picking up transmissions of any kind?"

"No Captain, nothing at all," Replied Uhura as she fiddled with some buttons at her station.

"Captain we are picking up some strange readings," Shouted Chekov, the seventeen year old Russian whizz kid navigator, from his station.

"Strange how?" Asked Kirk.

"My navigation system is going haywire, I can't seem to figure out what's causing this ir where it's coming from," Replied Chekov

"Captain it would appear we are passing a black hole, and it appears to be emitting some strange type of energy. Perhaps this is the cause of the navigation malfunction," Suggested Spock, the ships half human half Vulcan science officer and one of Kirk's closes friends.

"What kind of strange energy?" Asked Kirk confused.

"I am not sure, however I believe it would be in our best interests to alter our course and avoid coming into closer contact with the black hole," Replied Spock emotionlessly.

"Agreed, Alright Mr Sulu take us as far away from this thing as you can without altering our course too much. Until we can get our navigation working we're gonna have no idea where we're going so don't stray too far," Ordered Kirk.

"Aye Sir," Replied Sulu as he altered the ships course.

Just as the ship appeared to have passed by the black hole safely, the ship was hit by what appeared to be red lightning. The entire ship began to shake and sparks began to fly from various consoles all over the bridge,

"What the hell is going on?" Shouted the Captain.

Before anyone could answer him however, whatever had caused the strange phenomenon was in the bridge and short circuited and the power went out. The lightning suddenly disappeared, the auxiliary power kicked in and the lights turned back on,

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Shouted Kirk again making a few nearby crew members jump in fright.

No one could give the Captain an answer because no one could figure out what just happened. Even Spock wasn't entirely sure what had just transpired, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Bridge to Engineering, Scotty what's the situation down there?" Asked Kirk pushing the communication button on his chair.

"Captain, things are pretty good down here all things considered. Not much damage at all," Came the heavy Scottish of Scotty, the ship's chief engineer.

"Alright, I want you up here to fix things, our primary consoles are fried so we're sitting ducks out here," Replied the Captain.

"Aye Captain, on my way,".

"Alright, Kirk out,".

Kirk sighed and ran his hand through his short blonde hair as he waited for Scotty to arrive, although he was distracted by a sudden shout from his pilot Sulu,

"Sir, I think you need to see this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Right I'm back with Chapter 3 of Not So Alone XD Again if there is any mistakes then I apologize, because I only watched the 2009 movie, Wrath of Khan and a few of the original series so my knowledge isn't extensive. If you do see any let me know.**

**Again I do not own Star Trek, I only own the characters you don't recognize and some chocolate. I love chocolate.**

I groaned as I felt myself waking up and tried to lift my hands to rub at the pounding in my head. 'What the hell happened? I feel like I've been kicked around by a damn bull" I thought to myself as I turned over onto my back. I could hear voices all around me and I could hear the sparking of machines.

I remember visiting Chris and Bex at their lab, the black hole machine they were working with wasn't working so I, for some unknown reason, decided to kick the thing and everything went black. The machine must have short circuited and caused some sort of shock that knocked us all out, but where the hell were Chris and Bex and were they ok? I couldn't hear them talking, I could only hear men's voices. I realised that I needed to get up and check on them but that was easier said than done when your entire body felt like there was a weight on top of it.

I slowly opened my eyes and could see three men standing over me staring at me in confusion. They were all fairly tall, the first had shaggy brown hair and some serious stubble going on. The second guy had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but it was the third guy that really caught my attention. He had jet black hair that looked as if his hairdresser had cut around a bowl and his eyebrows were high arched. The most noticeable thing however, were his ears, they were bloody pointed! The one with the stubble tried to grab me as I forced myself to sit up but I just shook him off. That's when I noticed what they were wearing, they each had on long sleeved tight fitted t-shirts that had a strange pin similar to the letter A and tight fitted pants. Which was weird because no one at the university dressed like that and I doubted paramedics were allowed to play dress up on duty?

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked and winced as a sharp pain spread through my skull.

"Our Starfleet uniforms, what else would we wear on duty?" Replied Blondie.

"What the hell is Starfleet?" I asked annoyed as Stubbles tried to wave this weird beeping thing over me.

As annoyed as I was with Stubbles and his weird beeping thing, I failed to notice the look that passed between Blondie and Elf-Boy,

"How is it possible that you are aboard a Starfleet vessel yet you do not have any knowledge of Starfleet," Said Elf-Boy emotionlessly which gained my attention.

"Starfleet vessel? What the frick have you guys been smoking! I'm in one of the physics labs at New York University, and where the hell did Chris and Bex go?" I yelled at the three men.

These guys were wackjobs, and I was seriously considering calling security until I actually had a good look at my surroundings. There were strange consoles all around the very wide room and there were a whole load more people wearing the 'Starfleet uniform', though the females had a dress version, and I then realised that I wasn't in the lab anymore. Another look around the room told me I wasn't even in a hospital. I reached up to grab hold of the nearest console and pulled myself to my feet,

"Where the fuck am I?" I yelled at Blondie.

"I believe we have already informed you of your current whereabouts, however it would appear you have chosen not to believe it," Replied Elf-Boy and I just stared at him.

"I have got to be dreaming, or hallucinating or something. I must have hit my head when I blacked out," I murmured to myself while Blondie and Stubbles shared and uneasy look between them.

My head was starting to pound even harder now and it was making my stomach turn,

"Where are Chris and Bex?" I asked Blondie while gripping my head with both hands.

"We have encountered no one in a similar position as you," Replied Elf-Boy and I was beginning to get really irritated with him.

"Hey Elf-Boy if I wanted an answer from you I would have asked you, but I didn't cause I asked Blondie here," I hissed at him as the room began to spin.

I didn't get a chance to hear anyone's reply because everything went dark again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 folks XD**

**Again I don't own Star Trek, however much I wish I did.**

Captain Kirk sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he stared down at the now unconscious young woman that lay on the bridge of his ship. The situation puzzled him, how could she aboard the Enterprise, a Federation ship, and not know what Starfleet was? He knew she wasn't apart of the crew, he would have seen her before and the clothes she was wearing looked to be from early 21st century times,

"Bones get her down to med bay and find out what's wrong with her, Chekov give him a hand, your navigation console is useless until we can get Scotty up here to fix it," He ordered and both men nodded and carefully carried the young woman down to the medical bay.

"Captain, I suggest we contact Starfleet and make them aware of the situation," Said Spock coming to stand next to him as he sat back down in his captains chair.

"Uhuru how are our communications?" Asked Jim as he swivelled in his chair to face her station.

"Long range communications are down Sir, only our short range is functioning but we are too far out to contact Starfleet directly," She replied pressing some buttons.

"Can you pick up any Federation ships on the short range?".

"Sorry Sir, there doesn't seem to be any in our are,".

"Alright, keep an ear out for any friendly ships that can relay a message to Starfleet until we can get Scotty or someone from engineering to take a look. Spock I want you to try and find out what happened to us and what the red lightning was. Sulu, slow down the ship but don't bring her to a stop, we don't need to be more of course than we already are," Ordered the Captain and was met by a chorus of 'Yes Sirs' as each person went off to complete their tasks.

He didn't like this situation at all and judging by the looks on the faces of those on the bridge they didn't either. That's when Captain Kirk noticed the large bag that lay next to where the young woman was found. It had to belong to her so he decided he'd take it to her and see of she was awake,

"I'm going to check on our mysterious passenger and return her bag, Spock you have the conn," Said the Captain as he picked up the bag and headed to the medical bay.

Entering the med bay the Captain saw his Chief Medical Officer running a tricorder over the unconscious woman and walked over to stand beside the pair,

"What's the prognosis Bones?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything serious going on, her body's in shock and I gave her a hypo to keep her sedated till the shock wears off," Replied Bones.

"How long will she be out for? I wanna know how she got on this ship" Asked Kirk looking down at the woman with a frown.

"An hour or so, the shock isn't too severe so I didn't have to use one of the stronger hypo's" Replied Bones.

"Is there anything significant you can tell me about her now?"

Bones sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to a nearby table and picking up a PADD,

"It's strange Jim, I took some of her blood and ran a full detailed analysis but it looks like she isn't in any of our systems. Not only that but the blood work shows that she hasn't received any of the basic federation immunisations from the last twenty years at least,"

"How could that have happened Bones?" Asked Kirk shocked. It's one thing to be completely off grid, but without some of those immunisations she shouldn't have been able to survive.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a psychic," Replied Bones tersely, obviously worked up.

"Alright first things first, I want you to give her the necessary vaccinations before she wakes up and comes into to contact with anyone else, the last thing we need is her getting sick before she's able to tell us what she's doing here. Let me know when she wakes up, I'm going to check on the repairs on the bridge," Said Kirk and turned to leave the medical bay.

Bones nodded and went off to prepare some hypo's, things were beginning to get too interesting for his tastes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, however much I wish I did.**

When I woke up the second time the pounding in my head had reduced to a dull throb which meant it was easier to try and remember everything. I could remember the machine, waking up in some random room with weirdos in tight tops and pointed ears and then passing out. I prayed that everything I was remembering was some kind of dream or vivid hallucination but as I felt the cool metal, that felt nothing like a hospital bed, I was highly doubted it.

I opened my eyes to see the guy that I had dubbed 'Stubbles' was sitting in a chair across the room looking over something on what resembled an Ipad. I sat up quickly and groaned as the world spun for a few moments before righting itself, the noise alerting Stubbles of my return to the land of the living,

"Ahh good to see you awake again," He said putting down his Ipad thingy and making his way over to me.

"It's good to be awake," I replied momentarily forgetting my situation.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Stubbles as the annoying beeping thing from earlier returned.

"I'm fine, a little confused. One minute I'm standing in a lab and the next I'm waking up in a place I've never even heard of. Please tell me I'm dreaming?" I said even though I knew the truth, I just didn't want to admit it.

"No, you aint dreaming however much you wish you were. Where did you come from? You weren't on board when we left Earth,".

"Originally I'm from Scotland but I relocated to New York when I was offered a position at NYU to teach music," I said and sighed in relief as the bleepy thing was put away.

Stubbles walked back over to the chair he was sitting on earlier, which I now realised was next to a desk, and spoke into what looked like a type of intercom. I didn't hear the reply from the other end because my mind had just caught on to the last part of what he had said,

"Wait a second, what the hell do you mean by 'when we left Earth'?"

"I'll let the Captain explain things to you, he's on his was down now," Replied Stubbles clearly confused by sudden panic.

"Why can't you explain? Wait don't tell me Elf-boy is the Captain?" I asked and nearly shuddered at the thought of another encounter with the human robot.

Stubbles raised an eyebrow at the nickname I had used for the robot, but shook his head and said nothing about it then walked across the room to what looked like a medicine cabinet. I couldn't see what he was doing, I could only hear the clinking of bottles so I sat and twiddled my thumbs until the Captain showed up. After a few minutes of twiddling my thumbs my boredom became too much and as I was about to strike up another conversation with Stubbles I heard a whooshing noise and doors I hadn't even noticed until this point opened and in came Blondie and Elf-boy,

"Hey I thought you said Elf-boy wasn't Captain?!" I said accusingly at Stubbles who turned and raised another eyebrow at me before going back to whatever he was doing.

"He's not Captain, I am. Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise and this is my first officed Mr Spock, who are you?" Said Blondie.

"Hmm I think Blondie suits you better," I said trying to joke though by the look on the Captains face I could tell it didn't go down too well.

"I'd prefer it if you would call me Captain Kirk," Rplied the Captain seriously.

"Alright then Captain Kirk, my name is Kyra."

"How did you come to be aboard this vessel," Asked Elf-boy.

I'll call him Mr Spock out loud but in my head he shall be forever dubbed Elf-boy,

"Well Mr Spock, I don't rightly know. One minute I'm at work in New York and the next I'm waking up here,".

"So you have no idea at all how you ended up here?" Asked the Captain.

"I just said that didn't I?" I said getting kinda irritated.

"What were you doing prior to appearing on this vessel?" Asked Mr Spock

"What is this, twenty questions? Ok I had just finshed work, I'm a music teacher at NYU, and my friends Chris and Bex invited me over to their physics lab. They were working on something to do with black holes and had built some kind of machine, when I got there it wasn't working so I kicked it and next thing I know I'm waking up here," I replied and I could see that neither of them had really believed me.

"Did they say what the machine did?" Asked Stubbles walking over with a tray.

"They did once but I honestly can't remember, I never understood it so I never bothered," I replied with a shrug.

"If you did not understand, then why were you with them in a lab?" Asked Spock.

"We were in a band together and we were supposed to practice so I met with them in the lab and then afterwards we were gonna head to my place to practice. Wait do you think that Chris and Bex are here too? I mean we were all in the same room when it happened and I'm here, so wouldn't it make sense that they were here too?" I asked, hopeful that I wouldn't have to go through all of this on my own.

"We haven't noticed anyone else like you on board but it doesn't mean it's not possible. We'll keep an eye out but for now Bones here is gonna update you on all the vaccines you missed, which by the way how is that possible?" Asked the Captain

"Up to date? I've had all my vaccinations, the last one 2 years ago," I replied confused.

"Your blood work shows that you're missing every standard immunisation for over the last twenty years at least," Said Bones.

"Ok I'm twenty two years old, I have been vaccinated on everything from when I was born 1991 until two years ago in 2011," I said matter of factly and everyone else's eyes just widened.

"What year was it when you were in the lab?" Asked Captain Kirk

"It was February 2013, why is that important?"

"It would appear you have somehow been transported 245 years into the future as it is currently February 2258, unless of course your entire story is a lie," Replied Elf-boy.

I just stared for a few seconds and then broke into uncontrollable laughter. First I wake up with absolutely no idea idea where I am only to discover I'm nearly 250 years in the future and not even on Earth. Once my laughter had subsided I realised that the three men infront of me were being serious, I really was in the furture on some kind of space ship,

"Why the hell would I lie? I have absolutely no reason to, though since I'm in the future there must be some kind of record of me beng in the past. Couldn't you just go look it up?" I asked trying not to panic and Captain Kirk and Elf-boy moved away to have a private conversation.

I sat numbly trying to process everything, nodding only when Stubbles, now known as Bones, asked if he could give me all the vaccinations I needed. I didn't even feel the sting from any needles.

After a few minutes the Captain and Elf-boy came back over to me and decided that while Mr Spock checked out my background the Captain would go check on the damage and repairs from just before I was found. Once those two had left Bones asked me if I wanted a sedative to sleep off some of the side effects from the vaccinations I had just been given and I readily agreed, eager to allow my mind some rest and reprieve from all the stress it had been under. I lay back on the table once Bones had injected me and waited for it to kick in, though a sudden though crossed my mind,

"Is Bones your real name Stubbles?" I asked grogglily but didn't hear the reply because the sedatives had kicked in and I was out like a light.

**OK, sorry I haven't posted in a while I was really busy moving house. I'm not sure how much of this story so far is accurate so if you see any mistakes point them out to me and I'll fix them.**

**Thank you to:**

**Kitsune no shimo, cherylnixon, trekkfan, Vulcanne, SharkGurl, SkywardWriter and the anon for the revies so far. Also a big thanks to everyone who followed or favourited.**


End file.
